Captivated
by Bloody Queen Mary
Summary: What happens when Cole finally musters up the courage to tell Dylan how he feels about him? One shot/songfic.


Okay, this is my very first songfic...

I just heard this amazing song today, and for some reason my mind painted this mental picture of Cole singing it to Dylan. So I decided to write a fic about it. (Although it didn't come out exactly as planned... Lol.)

Anyway, the song is called Captivated, performed by Stefani Germanotta (before she became the Lady known as Gaga). It's really an awesome song and it would definitely add to the experience if you listened to it while reading this... :)

Anyway, I think that's enough talking for now. Hope you guys like it as much as I do!

P.S. I do not own the Suite Life series, nor do I own the rights to this song. And I (quite obviously) don't own Dylan and Cole Sprouse...

Alright, onto the show!

**◘₪†††††††₪◘**

**Captivated**

**◘₪ †††††††₪**

"Dylan… Do you love me?" I asked my brother, who was lying next to me on my bed.

"Of course I do," he said, turning his head up slightly to place a soft kiss on my neck.

And when he pulled away and met his eyes with mine, all my insecurities were washed away.

_**One look and I'm done**_

_**One glance from your eyes, and I'm captivated**_

He pressed our foreheads together, flashing me the most serene smile I'd ever seen.

"I think I love you a little bit more than I should…" he told me snidely, letting out a slight chuckle.

I just smiled back at him, connecting our lips for the second time that night.

_**The taste of your skin**_

_**The warmth of your hungry lips has me so taken**_

The truth is I've been in love with my brother ever since I can remember. But never in a million years would I have predicted that he actually felt something for me, too.

So, when I finally mustered up the courage to tell him how I felt, the last thing that I expected was for him to throw his arms around me and crash his lips against mine.

_**And I love the way you can make me dance**_

_**From miles away**_

And now, lying next to him, both of us completely spent, I can honestly say that I'm the happiest guy alive.

_**When I'm with you, I'm so sedated**_

_**I'm captivated, by you…**_

I woke up the next morning with my brother's hand still wrapped around my waist. I turned my head to face him, smiling at the peaceful look he held on his face. I just couldn't help myself from connecting our lips once more.

"Wow, I really wouldn't mind waking up like this every day," he said as I finally pulled away, smiling at me again.

And just like every other time I'd seen that smile before, I got completely lost in it.

_**You're just like the wind, cause**_

_**Everything moves when you're around it**_

"Oh, _now_ I understand why you kept zoning out like that these last few weeks…" I heard him say, snapping me out of my daze.

I blushed fiercely at his realization, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Now that I think about it, I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner! It was so obvious!" he said tauntingly.

"It wasn't _that_ obvious," I retorted, folding my arms across my chest in annoyance.

"Aw, I'm sorry," he said as he leaned towards me, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "Let's go grab some breakfast."

_**The sun is just like the sound of your voice in the morning**_

_**When you light my world up**_

I pushed myself off the bed reluctantly, pulling on my pair of white boxer briefs that was lying across the room. I picked up Dylan's black pair as well, flinging it onto his bare chest with a scolding look.

"Thanks," he said, smiling seductively.

And for a second, I almost lost myself again.

_**And I love the way you can make me dance**_

_**From miles away**_

I walked over to the shower and turned the water on, watching as the bathroom was slowly engulfed by a cloud of steam.

Just as I was about to take off my underwear and step in, I felt my brother's arms wrap tightly around me from behind.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine.

_**When I'm with you, I'm never jaded**_

_**I'm captivated**_

He started kissing my neck again, rubbing his hands seductively over my body. I spun myself around so that I was facing him, and furiously attacked his lips with my own.

_**I'll never stop believing**_

_**In this crazy love we're leading**_

He moved his hands slowly across my torso, wrapping his thumbs around the waistband of my boxer briefs. He slid them off in one fluid motion, tossing them to the floor once more.

He pulled my body closer to his, pressing our lips back together, and started leading me towards the shower.

_**Sugar, hold me close and make me sweeter**_

_**I need you**_

We continued making out under the constant spray of hot water, never once letting go of each other.

When we finally had to pull apart for air, I just stared at the beautiful boy who stood before me. And I knew that I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him.

_**I love you**_

He stared back at me, a slight look of confusion sprawled across his face.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes, pressing our foreheads together once more.

_**So please, show me that smile**_

_**Make me laugh for just a little while**_

I smiled contently as I felt his eyes boring into my soul, knowing that he understood exactly what I wanted to tell him.

He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, smiling slyly as he pulled away.

_**And breathe me one breath, I**_

_**Only need one to fill the emptiness, and I  
><strong>_

And with that he turned the water off, handing me the towel I set out earlier.

I dried myself as fast as I could, handing it to my brother as soon as I was done.

I blushed when he gave me that seductive smile again, knowing exactly what it meant.

_**Love the way you can make me dance**_

_**From miles away**_

We fell back onto my bed, beginning our make out session anew.

And when we finally had to pull apart for air once more, I stared deeply into my newfound lover's electric blue eyes, and told him the words I so desperately needed to.

_**It's been so long, but now I've waited**_

_**And I'm captivated**_

"I love you."


End file.
